Parker's Guardian Angel: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story
by pashotshot1
Summary: Parker spends a weekend with his friend, Evan.


Parker's Guardian Angel: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story

Parker was at karate class with his friend, Evan and all of their fellow karate buddies. They were all taking a break from karate, enjoying some refreshments provided for them. Parker and Evan sat together and enjoyed the refreshments.

"It's another good day of karate," Parker said.

"I know," Evan said. "I always look forward to hanging out with you here at the karate mat."

"Yeah, we're getting better and better and better at it," Parker said.

"Yeah, we are," Evan said. "Well, it's Friday. Are you looking forward to a weekend with me?"

"Very much so," Parker said. "It's going to be the best weekend ever."

"I know," Evan said. "I love spending time with you, Parker."

"I love spending time with you, too," Parker said.

"I cleaned my pool and house yesterday just for you," Evan said.

"Wow, you are really looking forward to this weekend," Parker said.

The next day, at Evan's house . . .

"Parker, are you ready to go to the park?" Evan asked.

"I sure am," Parker said.

"Okay, get your scooter and I'll get on my bike," Evan said.

Evan and Parker went outside. Evan got on his bike and Parker got on his scooter and they both rode to the park. When they got there, Evan and Parker sat at a picnic table.

"It's a really beautiful day," Parker said.

"It sure is," Evan said. "That's why I wanted us to get out here and enjoy it."

"That sounds great," Parker said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I haven't been to a playground in a long time," Evan said.

"Neither have I," Parker said. "There is a really big one over there. That looks like something we could enjoy."

"Cool, let's get over there," Evan said.

Evan and Parker got on the playground and met at one of the highest points in the playground.

"This view is amazing," Parker said.

"I know," Evan said. "It's really cool."

"I can see my house from here," Parker said.

"I can, too," Evan said. "This is breath-taking."

"I know," Parker said. "I am glad you decided for us to come out here."

"Me, too," Evan said.

After enjoying the beautiful view for a few moments, Evan and Parker played in the playground for about an hour before meeting back at their bike and scooter.

"That was incredible," Parker said. "I feel so alive right now."

"Me, too," Evan said. "But, now, it is lunchtime. I packed us a picnic lunch."

"That sounds great," Parker said. "What did you pack?"

"Sandwiches, chips, cookies and some water," Evan said.

"That sounds good," Parker said. "Let's have our picnic."

Evan and Parker got their picnic materials and set them up on the park grass. They sat on their towels and enjoyed their picnic lunch.

"This is really good, Evan," Parker said. "Did you make this?"

"I sure did," Evan said.

"You have a gift for making lunch," Parker said.

"Thanks, Parker," Evan said.

"You're welcome," Parker said. "So, do you want to ride around town a little after lunch?"

"That sounds great," Evan said. "It's a beautiful day for it."

"And maybe after that, we can go back to your place," Parker said.

"That sounds good," Evan said. "At least we'll get some exercise for today."

"We sure will," Parker said.

Parker finished his picnic lunch and lied back on his towel.

"Such a clear blue sky up there," Parker said.

"Yes, it is," Evan said as he finished his lunch and threw the trash in the nearest trash can. After he threw the trash away, he rejoined Parker where they had their picnic. However, by the time Evan returned, Parker had given into fatigue and dozed off.

"Parker? Parker?" Evan asked, waking up Parker.

"Yes, Evan," Parker said.

"Did you want to take a nap before we get our exercise?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, our time on the playground and the peaceful environment has put me to sleep, so sure, a nap would be great," Parker said.

"Okay, I'll let you nap for a little bit," Evan said. "Want your shoes off for a little bit?"

"Sure," Parker said.

Parker closed his eyes and Evan went to Parker's feet and untied his shoes. Once Parker's shoes were untied, Evan took Parker's shoes and socks off and sat them beside Parker's towel. Evan got a pillow and a blanket out of the picnic basket and placed the pillow under Parker's head and a blanket over Parker.

"Sweet dreams, Parker," Evan said.

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said and then he fell asleep.

Parker napped while Evan got a book out of his picnic basket and read it. After a three hour nap, Parker woke up and Evan was still reading.

"Hey, Evan," Parker said.

"Hey, Parker," Evan said. "Are you ready to ride around the city?"

"Sure," Parker said.

Parker put his shoes and socks back on while Evan put up the picnic materials. Once they were ready, Parker got on his scooter and Evan got on his bike and they both started riding around town. They started by riding around in and through downtown Stevens Point and then they rode up and down neighborhoods, including Evan's neighborhood and Parker's neighborhood. All in all, they rode three hours before stopping at Evan's house. They went inside and placed their modes of transportation at the entrance.

"That was fun," Parker said. "Thanks for letting me nap. That kind of helped me."

"I am glad it did," Evan said. "I'm going to fix dinner."

"Okay, I can't wait to see what it is," Parker said.

Parker sat on the living room couch and waited for Evan to fix dinner. Parker again relaxed until he gave into fatigue and fell asleep. When dinner was ready, Evan went to Parker to tell him that dinner was ready, but saw that Parker had dozed off again.

"Parker, dinner is ready," Evan said, waking up Parker.

"Did I fall asleep again?" Parker asked.

"Yes, you seem really tired today," Evan said.

"Yeah, sometimes fun filled days will make me feel so tired," Parker said.

"I don't blame you," Evan said. "I tell you what, once you're done with dinner, I'll take you to my bed and let you take another nap on my bed."

"Okay, thanks, Evan," Parker said. "That's another reason why I like hanging out with you. You take good care of me."

"Thanks, Parker," Evan said.

"You're welcome, Evan," Parker said. "Let's eat."

Evan and Parker went to the kitchen and enjoyed dinner. After dinner, they placed the dishes in the kitchen sink and went to Evan's bedroom. Evan pulled back the blankets on his bed and Parker lied down on Evan's bed. Evan untied Parker's shoes, took off Parker's shoes and socks and then placed the blankets over Parker.

"Sweet dreams, Parker," Evan said.

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said and then he closed his eyes and went to sleep . . . and was still asleep until 2am when . . .

Parker woke up screaming from a nightmare. Evan, who was sleeping on the living room couch downstairs, woke up from Parker's screaming and ran upstairs to his bedroom where Parker was and calmed Parker down.

"Parker, are you okay?" Evan said.

"I had a nightmare," Parker said.

"Parker, I'm sorry," Evan said.

"It is okay, Evan," Parker said. "It's happened to me quite often ever since Maddie got injured."

"Really," Evan asked.

"Really, really," Parker said. "Either I would have a sleepless night or a nightmare. The only peaceful sleep I get is during the day."

"Wow," Evan said.

"I know," Parker said. "No matter what people say to assure me that she is going to be okay, this happens to me."

"It's hard to shake off the doubts in your mind sometimes, isn't it?" Evan asked.

"It really is," Parker said.

"I understand," Evan said. "So, if you ever need any help or any comfort, let me know. I'll encourage you whenever you need it."

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said. "This is really hard for me."

"I am sure it's hard for everybody in your family," Evan said.

"It is," Parker said.

"I hear you," Evan said. "But, when we went by your house while riding in your neighborhood, I saw her out there shooting basketballs."

"I saw that, too," Parker said. "It was really encouraging to me . . . but, it doesn't stop the doubts from coming."

"I know, Parker," Evan said. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Parker said. "She's the best sister a brother could ever have."

When Parker said that, he started crying. Evan sat on the bed and Parker leaned on his shoulder, crying on it. Evan wrapped his arm around Parker and side hugged him.

"It is okay, Parker," Evan said, comforting Parker. "Your sister will be fine. She's got an awesome family."

"I know she does," Parker said through tears.

"It is okay, Parker," Evan said, continuing to comfort Parker. "Just let it all out."

Evan continued to hug and comfort Parker while Parker cried on Evan's shoulder for about fifteen minutes before Parker regained some composure.

"Did you bring your swimming suit, Parker?" Evan asked.

"Yes, I did," Parker said, wiping his misty eyes.

"Want to relax in my pool for a little bit?" Evan asked.

"Do you still have that float I slept on that one time?" Parker asked.

"I do," Evan said. "Did you want to lie down on it?"

"Yes, I do," Parker said.

"Okay, go ahead and change and I'll get it ready for you," Evan said.

"Okay, thanks, Evan," Parker said.

Evan got a pillow and towel and went outside to his pool. He got a float and sat it on the pool water. He laid the pillow on the float and waited for Parker to finish changing into his swimming suit. Once Parker finished changing into his swimming suit, he went outside to the pool where Evan was.

"Is it all set?" Parker asked.

"Yes, it is," Evan said. "Go ahead and lie down on the float."

Parker lied down on the float and rested his head on his pillow. Evan placed the towel over Parker like a blanket.

"Thanks, Evan," Parker said. "And thanks for comforting me."

"You're welcome, Parker," Evan said. "If you ever need me, I am here for you."

"That means a lot to me," Parker said.

"Sweet dreams, Parker," Evan said.

"You, too, Evan," Parker said.

Evan let the float go, allowing it to float freely on the pool water. Parker closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
